Emmett's Story
by Rhiii
Summary: Emmett's story on how he bacame a vampire. Please R&R!


Emmett's Story

I grinned eagerly as I stuffed everything I needed into my duffle bag, lets see…tent-check, sleeping bag-check and clothes-check.

I was going on a weekend long camping trip with my dog, Bingo-original right?- I needed _some _company.

We walked out to my horse, and packed all my things onto his satle-Bandit by the way- Bingo trotted along Bandit's side as we galloped to the rocky mountains.

When we reached the campsite, I decided to screw it and go off the trail, I needed privacy.

We taveled through the woods for about an hour maybe, when found a perfect opening.

I hoped off Bandit and tied his rope to a tree, I jogged over to a river-I got a lucky spot this time- and filled two bowls of water. Bingo lapped out of the bowl quickly as Bandit took one long sip.

I pitched the tent and picked up some pieces of wood for a campfire. Bingo came to join me as he sprawled across a patch of grass, and fell asleep.

I lit a match and I got fire, the gray smoke fluffed up to the sky like a cloud. The sky was getting a dark shade of blue, when the stars showed up, the gleamed into the beautiful night like a painting.

When the moon was almost above me, I ducked into the tent. And snored lightly to sleep.

.

I awoke in the morning and yawned loudly, Bingo let out a shrilled bark as I came out of the tent.

I decided to practice jumps with Bandit today, so I hauled heavy logs on top of each other until I had a circle of fences.

We practice all day, until Bingo yelped, indicating he was hungry, my horse let out a fustrated neigh as well.

I had brought some food for the horse, but was just going to share mine with Bingo. When I made hot dogs, he munched on them hungrily.

I moaned as I saw we were running out of fire wood and got up, Bingo at my side he let out a deep growl.

"What is it buddy? Do you see a squirrel?" I asked laughing, but he didn't stop snarling.

A big black figure groaned and warily came out of the shadows. He was the biggest bear I ever saw and his eyes motioned me angrily, he let out a roar and charged at me.

Bingo jumped in front of me before I could react and hoped onto the bear snapping and ripping at his fur.

The bear tossed him off with ease and he flew into a tree, with a final cracking sound. Before I could yell, the bear tossed himself at me, and started snapping ant his claws scrached across my chest with a rip.

I yelled in pain and his teeth were locked into my arm, he whipped his head and I flew into one of the fences I made.

Bandit shrilled out neighs and was able to tug the rope off as he dashed through the woods. The bear raced over and started playing 'chew toy' with me.

I was yelling and bellowing in agony as he threw me once more into s tree. I heard another growl and thought one of his friends wanted to play, but the bear never came back.

I was bloody all over, my hand was over my stinging scar on my chest and arm. I yelled, moaning for help-although nobody would come.

I must've died, because an angel was in my view-my eylids bearly opened- as she lightly picked me up.

Was I in hell or heaven? My eyelids one, but I would give anything up in the world to see that angel.

I was in hell because all of a sudden- burning raced through my vains, I yelled and moaned for it to stop and get on with it-but it wouldn't cease.

"I'm sorry," The bell like voice told me, my eyes flew open and I realized the angel didn't leave me-nor was she planning too.

My teeth locked as against eachother as I tried not to yell, a blonde man came into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry for the pain your feeling Emmett," He started-wait how did he know my name?

"But you are feeling this because you are turning into a vampire." Yup this is hell.

"You sound so sure," I bearly muttered- I was trying so hard not to scream.

"Ah, you probably won't believe me, but what other choice do you have to believe?" He asked.

"None," I whispered. That was all I said, I noticed the angel was holding my hand, I felt light-headed, although that might've been from the whole 'vampire' thing, no, it was her.

Her grasp was hard and cold, I looked at the angel one more time, afraid I might not see her again, and let my eyes close as I bellowed a scream.

_Three days later_

My eyes were closed as I listen to my heart racing, _thump thump thump thump. _I counted once it stoped-I was afraid to open my eyes, what if the angel was gone, while I stayed a vampire?

I had to see, my eyes flew open and I saw 4 faces, including my angel. There was a burning flame in my throat as I grasped my neck.

"Hello Emmett," Another boy said. I looked at him and my eyes flickered towards the angel.

I sat up and rubbed my head, I remembered, I was just maled by a bear! I looked at my arm where he bit- nothing, I looked at my ripped shirt, no mark. I looked around my body, it seemed to have more mucle, and then I saw a scar, but it didn't look like his claw or teeth-no, it was a _human _bite. Not even human! Vampire!

"So I am a vampire?" I asked Carsile nodded and had a little hope on his face.

"Is there anything cool I can do? Wait- do I have fangs?!" I asked the boy who spoke first laughed.

"No, you don't same diet though. But we don't drink human blood, animal's." I tooked that for a second, odd, but I'll take it if the angel stays.

"Yes, you can do some cool things, like have speed." Carsile said he showed me as he darted to the end of the room and back.

"You don't have to breath," The motherly like voice said. "You can swim _really_ fast." The bell-like voice said. I smiled towards her and she smiled back.

I took her hand without thought and she took it eagerly. I didn't let go of it. "You won't go anywhere will you?" I asked her, she smiled brightly and said "As long as you want me you can have me." This, I can defiantly live with.


End file.
